


Missed Target

by HappyLeech



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drinking, Gen, M/M, No one dies AU, Not really m/m but there are boys kissing, One Shot, Probably underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah's a tired drunk and Beth did a shots contest with Chris, so Josh is the only one awake to see the note left on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>Mike isn't going to know what hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Target

“Beth, I cannot believe you, sis. You’re putting me to shame.”

Ruffling her hair, Josh laid her jacket over her shoulders, snickering at the pile of glasses between her and Chris. Beth wasn’t one to turn down a drinking challenge, even if she was going to lose, and it looked like Chris was the latest to try and drink her under the table.

“Josh, how’s Beth?” Turning, he shrugged to Hannah as she wobbled into the kitchen, a goofy smile on her face.

“Drunk as a skunk, sis. But hey, she took my main bro down with her, so I think it’s all good.”

Hannah snickered, sliding into the seat next to Beth. “Poor drunky-pants Bethy. I’ll take care of youuuu-“ Giggling, she almost flopped down just like her twin, flat on the countertop.

“Sounds like you’ve had a few too there, Han. You and Sam doing shots shots shots?” She stuck her tongue out at him, and Josh laughed.

“Noooo...Sam didn't wanna drink with me tonight. She's so MEAN Josh." The smile on her face told him otherwise though, and he patted her on the shoulder in consolation. "Jessie said Mike left me a note, but…” she yawned, laying her head down by Beth’s. “I’m so tiredddddd…”

Josh snorted. “You’re a sleepy drunk Han. I’ll go take a look for you, okay?”

He took her half-asleep mumbling to be permission, and wandered over to the other side of the table. The paper didn't look like it'd had Beth spill any whiskey on it, so he figured it was the one. Expecting some dumb message, like what Chris'd leave laying around, he was completely outraged when he read it. Mike wanted his baby sister to take her top off for him?! 

Josh knew Mike wasn't faithful, but hell if he was going to let him get it on with Hannah.

“Son of a bitch…Oh you’re going down, Prez.”

Josh crumpled the note, tossing it onto the floor as he pulled open the kitchen doors, nearly running into a panicked Sam.

“Josh! Is Hannah in there? Everyone’s going to do something really nasty to her…”

He took a deep breath. At least Sam was still a good egg...and at least he knew why the note was there. So there was no real feelings, or whatever Mike had. It was just some dumb-ass prank that'd hurt Hannah for months, if not years.

“Yeah, she’s in there with Beth. Good thing she’d a tired drunk, huh?” Suddenly he didn’t feel too good, felt too tired, too angry.

“Oh, thank god. I was worried I wouldn’t…” Sam looked sick. “I just...why do they have to be such jerks?”

Josh patted her on the shoulder. He didn’t know either. “Why don’t you go stay in with our dead-drunk trio? I’m going to go talk to these guys.”

Sam just nodded at him, before going into the kitchen, pulling the door shut behind her. 

So Mike liked his Washingtons half-naked? Well, he was going to get what he wanted.

Stripping his shirt off, he climbed the stairs, heading to the guest room.

Waiting until the snickers died down _-did they really think they were being quiet?-_ he knocked on the door.

“Come on, Hannah. Don’t be so shy, and come in. It’s your house, after all.”

The sound of Mike’s voice made Josh want to punch him, but he only knocked again. Mike was going to be forced to open the door for him, and realize what an ass he was.

“Well, if I have to be the gentleman…” Josh could hear Mike walking to the door, and stood there, arms crossed. The look on Mike's face went from who knows what, lust probably, to utter confusion once the door was open, and Josh celebrated that as a partial victory.

“Uh…dude? What’s going on? I thought you were, uh-“ Josh started walking forwards, forcing Mike back into the room.

“Heard you wanted to see a Washington without a shirt on, so here I am, big boy. I thought you wanted to keep our relationship a secret from Emily though? Or is she okay with casual cheating, as long as it’s me?”

He held his arms out, heard the whispers start up again. 

Fuckers. 

See if they ever came up to the mountain again.

“Come on, bro. Gimmie a kiss, before I dump all your asses out in the snow for the night.”

A noise, and Emily stuck her head out from under the bed.

“Oh my god, are you serious, Josh? It was just going to be some dumb prank, no need to get all gay on us.”

Josh smacked his lips together in reply, and she made a face.

“Going to make out with your boyfriend and then you’re allllll leaving in the morning,” he sang, grabbing Mike’s arm and spinning him close. “Well, Munroe? Pucker up, babe. And if you go near Hannah or Beth again, you sack of shit, I’m going to tear your balls off and sell them as prairie oysters.”

And bam, right on the mouth. Josh could hear everyone else in the room _–Ash too? And Matt? Jeeze-_ groan and gag, but damn he was proud of how red and embarrassed Mike looked afterwards.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it bro? Now start packing, I hereby banish you from Mount Washington and hell if I’m going to let you back in the lodge after tonight. Fuckers.” And with two jaunty middle fingers, he was out the door and dashing back to the kitchen.

“SAM! GUESS WHAT I DID!”

She looked up from where she was sitting, Hannah asleep on her shoulder, then looked away again.

“You got in a fight and lost your shirt?” she asked, taking care not to look at him and his, frankly, amazing bod.

“Nah, kissed Mike and told everyone that I’m kicking them out tomorrow.” Sitting on Beth’s other side, he snagged her coat from her shoulders, pulling the puffy pink thing on.

Now Sam looked at him. “Ah. And that’s somehow better?”

"Well, it was that or tossing him out the window, and I figured the less I have to pay to get these stupid things replaced, that better. Now, will ya’ help me get these booze-hounds to a bed shaped surface? Beth’ll kill me if she finds out that I let her sleep on the counter all night.”

Sam snickered, and nodded. “Sure, but I’m letting you piggy-back Chris.”


End file.
